Tips and Tricks (UPDATED)
Tips and Tricks *Glitch: Stand at the bottom of the ladder at the tower. The rake is programmed to go after any player so its programming gets messed up and it climbs up the tower and jumps down continuously. It is however recommended that you keep some offensive items on you, such as the UV light or the Stun Stick. If you are trapping the rake, ensure any other teammates are a decent distance behind and tell them NOT to stun or UV flash him, as this may switch his targets, causing him to escape the trap. If, however, this does happen, the run-up to the rake, and try to get closest to him, and if his attention switches back to you, run back to the ladder. Lots of people make this mistake once, when you have a Stun Stick or a UV Light, is that you get a tiny bit overconfident, and it gets you killed. Stay cautious. *New Glitch: If you are on top of the tower, somehow get the rake to stand on the light switch and stand in front of it. This stops him from being able to move. Don't recommend using it though since it's very hard to use and unreliable. Especially don't try it during Blood Hour, like the dumb girl who got us all killed when she showed it to us. The Rake The Rake is the main character in the game and kills you by slashing his overgrown claws at you. The aim of the game is to survive the night. Players who want a bigger challenge can find the flare, and kill the Rake. Blood Hour *It is not confirmed how to trigger blood hour, but the easiest way to do so, in my opinion, is to get the gear shown below, use the Technique (Get rake trapped by a beartrap, then keep smacking with stun stick, using vitamins to have a guaranteed that blood hour will start. ) The RakeTrap is just in case if you actually do trigger blood hour. *To survive Blood Hour, when the Rake is in its position for Blood Hour, (standing with head down and screaming) run away in the opposite direction and, still running, when your stamina reaches 1/4, drink the vitamins while sprinting and keep running until you reach the border of the map. You want to stay at the sides of the map and you want to hug the corners. You get 2.5X Points if you survive Blood Hour, which is useful. The ladder glitch still does work during blood hour, just be much more careful. In this time, the Rake will sometimes, when it's going up the ladder, it slashes at the person on the bottom of the ladder and kills him. About Blood Hour Blood hour is a very dangerous time during the game. When it starts, you will hear a loud droning noise building up in volume, and during this time, you can see The Rake, screaming at the ground with his arms open and slowly starting to look up at you. When you see the text 'RUN FOR YOUR LIFE', the Rake will shortly start moving - very fast. You will NOT be able to outrun the rake - you should be already gone by then. During blood hour, it will be increasingly difficult to see because of the redness. Power will go out when Blood Hour starts, and it can not be turned on until the morning. When you get killed by the Rake, you can only see its glowing red eyes, instead of glowing white eyes. 1.5x points will be awarded for surviving the Blood Hour. Rake in Blood Hour The Rake in blood hour, instead of having glowing white eyes, has glowing red eyes. The Rake has increased speed, strength and can detect players instantly. Do not wander around randomly in the forest in Blood Hour as you will be slain easily. Players will also get a slight buff in health and stamina, to add to the fact that your character is overcome with adrenaline. You will NOT be able to outrun the Rake at this time. How to locate the Tower. When you find the cave, find the cave opening and turn right 90º and keep walking. You should find the tower. Gear you should have: *Stun Stick (vital) *UV Light (vital) *Vitamins *The Vest *MedKit *Rake Tracker *Radio *At least one RakeTrap. Useful Things to know *The safehouse is not safe. It is actually a death trap meant to kill you. There are a bunch of inexperienced players who camp in the safehouse and the Rake comes. They just shut the door and camp in there, thinking that they are safe. No. The Rake just climbs through the roof, and being surprised seeing the Rake in there with them, they just freak out and forget to open the door and it costs them a lot of points. If you want to correctly use the safehouse if The Rake is near, close the door, wait for it to bust down the roof, then open the door and run (conserving stamina is crucial for survival, as you can outrun the rake only if you have enough stamina and are lucky that the rake doesn't move your way after losing you.) This way is fairly simple, but it gets people angry because they just camp in there and you go and open the door and run, while they close the door quickly. The Rake comes. They freak out and run circles inside the house. They die. *Another important thing you should know is power. If you are on the tower and you want to use the lights, '''briefly '''use them and then turn it off, since they will drain the power around 10x as fast, causing another blackout. The safehouse door also uses up lots of power, so keep it open if the rake is not nearby. The tower lights, each minute drain about 3/4 of the power left in the power plant. If you want to kill the Rake, ensure you have around 3 or more people with a Stun Stick and UV lights, go to the Observation Tower, and turn on the lights for about 5 seconds, then turn off. Repeat up to three times. The Rake will find you EXTREMELY quickly, so get everyone ready first. How to get the items first in an airdrop. *I have played a lot of matches of the Rake, and people tend to just rush to the airdrop and grab the items rapidly, leaving nothing for the good players. Then what happens is that, since they are noobs, they advance towards the Rake and kill themselves, wasting a stun stick. Anyway, back to the topic. What you want to do, is you want to get to the side of the drop where the short side is and stay there as the lid falls on one of longer sides of the airdrop and some unfortunate player gets to miss out. Press E and quickly get either a UV Light, a Stun Stick or if there is none, a Vest. The Golden Rules # Do not waste stamina - Hey, what happens if you are running to, say an airdrop, what happens if you reach the drop, and the rake is literally right next to it? Conserve stamina. # Don't be greedy - Some people, after getting a Stun Stick, think they are the best and should attack the rake; they only have 10-30 survivals. If you have 20 survivals or less, leave the weapons to the professionals, who probably have over 100 survivals. Weapon List: # 1-10 Survivals: Medkit, Vitamins or Rake Detector. # 10-30 Survivals: Vitamins, Vest # 30-60 Survivals: Vest, UV Light or anything above. # 100+ survivals: Anything you can get. # This list is just an estimate. You will have to grab the stun stick a few times when you are below 100+ survivals to master the Stun Stick. # Listen to your mates - LISTEN!!!!! Actually listen, it could save a life. Don't disobey better player's orders, they might be trying to save you!! How to know if the Rake is nearby. It is pretty obvious when the rake is nearby, but here is how to know. When your screen zooms out a bit, and the music starts, the Rake is within 50 studs of you. If the Rake is within 70 studs of you, you can hear heartbeats. Within 80 studs, there is static. Random Tips * Vitamins give you infinite stamina- leading to----- (drumroll please) infinite hits with a stun stick! (YAY!) * This is how to identify if someone is good or not. * 1. Check their survivals * 2. Watch what they do. (stay at basecamp and find flare)- good. (camping at the safehouse)- noob. * 3. See if they talk. Most experienced players communicate a lot. * 4. Looking. See if they are confident with every movement. Important Notes *When you are stuck on the tower, and the rake is coming up the ladder, wait for the rake to target another player and walk off the tower or climb down the ladder. (risky) *Stun sticks use 1/8 of your stamina bar. *UV Lights take approximately 10 seconds to recharge. Editors Kenny294Pro5 THESENSEI8652 Skippychubby12 Extra *By the way, if anyone wants to friend me my name is Kenny294Pro5 on Roblox. Put your name in the comments so I know who to accept and we can play maybe.